SMFF: Part 7: Back in the Game
by D00dlebug
Summary: Spider-Man is back! As is the SMFF. After a month of nothing, Spidey is suddenly thrown back into action when a series of enemies present themselves. Bigger, better and more action than ever. Contains mild swearing, mild fear and sustained violence.
1. Chapter 1: Reintroduction

Peter sat in his chair, slumped forwards with his forehead resting on a mountain of unfinished essays. He smiled quickly in his sleep and then frowned.

The city had been quiet for ages now, at least a month…and his mind replayed old events over and over in an attempt at a fairly descent dream that would fill in the readers that had missed any big events…as it turned out, it failed. So you're stuck with this:

-A bank exploded in his face, this led to a difficult battle upon and under a pier with a man clad in black.  
-A destroyed lab started the next part with him having fights with lizards in Central Park and the sewers followed by a final fight with a "Mega-Lizard".  
-He had fought two Goblins at the World Unity Fair and then rescued the rest of the reptilian humans.  
-Whilst attempting to escape the sewers with his band of newly lizard less humans he had saved a blue-armored man resembling a Scorpion from giant robot spiders, this had backfired as the man then turned on him.  
-The film premier with Mary-Jane, her co-star Fran and Fran's friend Jo had been a nice -if short- break.  
-He had been flung back into reality by being sent to fight a vampire on the collage campus.  
-He defeated a Rhino man somewhere along the lines…  
-Attending a funeral for the actor of the upcoming Spider-Man film he had thought he'd seen Norman Osborn but dismissed it as the villain was dead.  
-He had a friendly race against Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four.  
-Whilst traveling to meet up with Gwen Stacy, and her new 'friend' Morris Bench, he had been attacked by the collage vampire Michael Morbius and taken out to sea where he was dropped upon the unlucky Morris.  
-While Spider-Man lay knocked out Morris fell into the sea and was ripped apart by his companies' radioactive generators.  
-He arch-nemesis Venom had suddenly showed up and ambushed him in the subway and he had to send the creature up into space and taking Eddie Brock to the police.  
-A giant doughnut bounced across New York, squashing everything in its way…getting closer… and closer… and SPLAT

He woke with a start and frantically glared around the tiny room. Presenting no danger he flopped back down into a slump and yawned. He stared around the dark room again with blood-shot eyes and noticed the clock.

It was only six in the morning. He groaned and dropped his head back down onto the desk.

But suddenly his spider-sense tingled at the back of his skull and he reluctantly stood up. Ready to face whatever faced him…as long as it wasn't too big...and shaped like a giant pastry.


	2. Chapter 2: Hydrophobia

The boat mowed along the East River. It trundled under the Brooklyn Bridge and set off down its course. On board, people sat at tables eating food from the snack bar, or stood at the sides watching New York in its entire splendor as they meandered down the river.

At the head of the boat, a couple stood proudly and stared out towards their destination. He stood behind her and she stood one up on the railings as they watched the sun rising across the sky and lighting up the beauty of the city they were visiting.

They were on holiday from Britain, his gift to her for her birthday. The day after she had turned nineteen they had been on a plane over to Manhattan for a week of pure bliss. Seeing all the sights, and being with each other.

This romantic scene was suddenly broken as a young boy ran out on the deck, ran up to the railings, and puked over the edge of the boat. It hit the water with a sloppy thud and trailed behind the boat. The man turned at the gagging sound and saw the boy throwing up. He turned back to his girlfriend who also looked ill after glancing at the young kid.

A woman ran out after the boy and rubbed his back whilst saying such uncomforting and unhelpful things as "You'll feel much better after you let it out", "That's it, let it all out" and -personal favorite- "Did I not tell you this would happen if you didn't take those pills? You'll learn next time…" -yeah, bit late for that-.

Suddenly the woman stopped talking and the boy silenced for a second. The man turned again to see what had paused them and found them both staring out at the rivers water, shocked to the point that the boy had paused in his illness.

The man unwrapped his arms from his girlfriend and walked over to the side railings. He looked around quickly trying to see the thing that silenced the mother and child. His girlfriend walked over and gasped as she saw a giant dark spot in the water. The man glared in frustration at his blindness to the apparent shock when suddenly he noticed the giant darkness under the water that seemed to be moving closer and closer to the ships edge. His girlfriend stepped away from the edge and suddenly the captain saw the spot and ran over to his edge as well.

The small crowd stared as the darkness got closer and closer and then slid under the boat. Everyone watched it go all the way under and then ran to the other side where they waited for it to emerge.

But it didn't.

The crowd started getting worried as the dark spot failed to leave them and they ran about the boat trying to find it.

Suddenly the boat cracked down the middle. Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at the lengthening slit down the boat….then it exploded.

Water billowed up around them and crashed back down, drowning out their screams as it added its own yell. The couple managed to reach the surface again and desperately looked around to find where the thing had gone. But all they could see was the boat slowly sinking. They turned in the water and looked for someone to call for help. But nobody was in sight. "Help!" shouted the man.  
"Please? Somebody! Please save us!" joined in the girl. Unbeknownst to them, underneath them the water seemed to shift its direction. Suddenly the man thought about it and turned to the woman.  
"We shouldn't shout, whatever that thing was, it will hear us, and we've got to make it to that pier over there." he instructed her. The woman nodded and they started swimming as fast as they could towards the nearest exit from the river.

The dark spot started towards them, watching them angrily as they swam as one; edging each other on, promising everything would be ok. But it wouldn't.

Once again the water exploded around them and they were pushed under, it yell this time was more like a cry. And the last thing the couple heard before they were drowned under the water was a name, the name of a girl, the name 'Gwen'.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man swung after a thug. The man ran down a vacant road and Spider-Man leisurely swung after him. The guy had nowhere to go and was kind of stupid for choosing this road. Also Peter had some cameras positioned just down the road that he needed for the Bugle, so he let the guy run.

Twenty minutes later Peter handed Mr. Jameson pictures of a thug being landed on by Spider-Man along with a couple of other little ones from recent weeks. The publisher grinned at him and gave him a wad of cash. Peter smiled at him and went to walk out when he remembered something. He turned back to his boss and smiled mysteriously at him. Jonah stared at him warily and asked "what?"  
"You still owe me a raise." he said happily. The editor-in-chief stared at him blankly. Peter continued. "Because of the bet about Quentin Beck…?" Jonah looked less confused.  
"Yes…but Spider-Man hasn't won yet." answered Jameson cockily. Peter raised an eyebrow.  
"He hasn't? But he beat Quentin outside the Empire State Building." he protested. Jonah picked up a newspaper.  
"Yes, but that's old news. He's set another challenge for Spider-Man…Infact it starts in half an hour. But don't worry I've got another guy covering it this time." Peter looked the paper over.  
"Where is it happening?" he asked angrily. Jonah raised his eyebrows.  
"At Madison Square Garden…but there's no need to get angry, I'm sure you've heard of my bets before. You see, I get these little hunches…and they..." began the over excited publisher. But when he opened his eyes Peter was gone. Luckily, at that point Hoffman entered the office with a stack of ideas for the front cover. Jameson leapt up. "Hoffman, have I ever told you about my hunches?" he asked enthusiastically. Hoffman looked at him for a second, saw the gleam in his eye, and said.  
"Yes sir…twice." Jameson scowled for a second.  
"Get out..."


	3. Chapter 3: Pride and Prejudice

Spider-Man stood outside Madison Square Garden arena and stared at the giant billboard above the door. A giant Quentin Beck stood arms crossed staring across at a giant Spider-Man standing in a similar position. Spider-Mans own posture resembled his billboard counter-part as he looked at the picture. Then he shook his head with a light laugh and walked inside.

As he walked across the lobby he could hear the crowds yelling. Just as he went to push the doors open there was a muffled yell behind him and a thump against the wall. He quickly looked around and noticed a woman's head disappear behind a wall. He raised an eyebrow inside his mask and walked towards the wall.

When he got there two women stood, one pressing the other against the wall with a hand over her mouth. The pinned woman's eyes were wide and staring at him with excitement. "Erm…can I help you?" he asked carefully to the two. The pinned woman nodded in his confined space but the pinning woman said quickly,  
"No thank you… its ok." the pinned woman glared at her. Spider-Man looked between the two, they looked related, possibly sisters.  
"What are you doing?" he asked simply. The pinning woman looked at her sister and suddenly looked very awkward.  
"Erm…we needed the toilet before it started. And when we left we saw you and she was about to yell out and I had to hide her before you noticed and…" said the pinning girl quickly. But the other girl managed to get out of the hold and interrupted her.  
"And I would REALLY love it if I could have your autograph?" she asked quickly. Spider-Man thought about it. It would be mean to say no to her, but at the same time he didn't actually HAVE an autograph for Spider-Man. But he could probably do one.

"Erm…sure go on then." he said. The girls grinned at him and the recently pinned girl handed him a pen out of her bag. "What am I signing?" he asked. The girls looked at each other and then simultaneously pulled their tops up. Peter's eyes were so wide he was surprised the eyes didn't fall out. Their breasts sat ready with a pen in his hand. But if this got back to Mary-Jane he'd be in trouble. "Erm…wouldn't it be better if I signed something you could keep?" he asked thoughtfully. The girls looked at each other.  
"I guess…but can we get a picture of you with us like this?" the pinned girl asked. Spider-Man would at this point have been thinking if the swaying boobs in front of him hadn't been such a distraction.

"Sure…" he said. The girls squealed in the way only a true fan-girl could, and the pinning girl pulled a camera out of her bag. She ran over a little away from them and focused the lens while the other girl gave Spider-Man a big hug and stood next to him. She'd put her top back down now and Peter was much more comfortable about the pictures if they got back to MJ. But after the first picture she suddenly pulled her top back up again a showed her breasts to the camera again for the second picture. Peter was so shocked that at the last second he turned to her to ask her to put them away and the shot caught him with his head staring at them. The camera girl laughed at the picture as it showed on the digital screen and looked at Peter.

"I never knew you were such a pervert." she joked. Spider-Man stared at her as the words sunk in, this would be awful if it got back to the Daily Bugle, or any media for that matter, and he quickly jumped towards her.  
"What? I was…" he started, but the two girls laughed at him.  
"I was joking," she laughed.  
"Now it's my turn for a picture." she said and she pulled him over to where the other girl stood. They swapped the camera and the positions they'd been in before, then the girl sat the cameras sights on Spider-Man and the girl, who had got next to him and stood hugging him. The girl laughed as the camera flashed then followed its example and pulled her top up, Spider-Man raised his hand to his forehead and shook his head and the camera girl captured it perfectly in a playful light that made it look funny. The two girls looked through the photos and then said thank you several times until Spider-Man heard the announcer starting his run about Quentin Beck.  
"I've got to go now." he said, gesturing to the doors behind him. The two girls followed him thumb's direction and when they caught on nodded.  
"Sure, thank you again, we'll be cheering for you." she ranted as they walked towards the audience doors and Spider-Man left towards the main stage doors. Suddenly, the pinned girl yelled and ran back to him. He spun around to face her and saw a little signature book in her hands.

"I almost forgot the autographs." she squealed. Spider-Man almost laughed but managed to stop himself as he took the book from her and clicked the pen.  
"Who am I addressing this to?" he asked.  
"Lucy and Katie, please?" she answered happily.  
"To Lucy and Katie.  
Stay safe and live life to the full  
From your good friend, Spider-Man" Spider-Man spoke as he wrote, then he signed it with a scrawl Spider-Man and gave it back to the girl.  
"Thank you! Good luck!" she said, and then she ran back off to join her sister and headed up to the stands. Spider-Man smiled under his mask and suddenly he heard Quentin Beck's voice in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry to say that it appears Spider-Man has declined my offer and wimped out!" shouted Beck. "He clearly realized the competition ahead of him.  
"But Beck, if I've wimped out, why am I here?" shouted Spider-Man from the doors. The crowd cheered loudly as Spider-Man walked out into the lights and waved at the crowd. He suddenly spotted Mary-Jane and Fran sitting in the bleaches happily. Mary-Jane waved and he waved back in her direction. Then he walked towards the middle of the coliseum and Beck.

Fran sat and grinned at the sight of Spider-Man walking confidently towards Quentin Beck. He had already beaten Beck once, what could Beck possibly do now to defeat him? Spider-Man was amazing, confident, smart, strong, and he had a pretty good sense of humor too. He was brilliant. "I am so going to go out with Spider-Man!" she yelled over the cheering of the crowd to Mary-Jane next to her. Mary-Jane glared at her for a second, and then laughed at her.  
"But Fran, I'm already going out with him." she shouted back. Fran laughed back.  
"Of course you are MJ, you just keep telling yourself that." she yelled as they turned back to Spider-Man and Quentin.

Spider-Man reached Quentin and stared at the floating special-effects expert. Beck had a large jet-pack for the occasion and hovered around in a small figure-eight. Spider-Man smiled under his mask as he stared at the giant pits dotting the floor of the arena. "Well, well, well." said Quentin happily. "If it isn't the itsy, bitsy Spider." he mocked. Spider-Man shook his head.  
"Well that's original isn't it…" answered Spider-Man. "So what's going on Beck? Did you enjoy embarrassing yourself last time?" Beck glared at him. Then he turned to the crowd.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the first challenge is about to begin." he yelled out. Spider-Man scratched the back of his head.  
"Erm, Becky, how long is this gonna take? Because I'm already late for dinner and I don't want to have to cancel."

Mary-Jane laughed at this comment.

"Very Amusing Spider-Man." said Beck. "This competition is split into two stages, with a third available if the first two end in draw." Spider-Man nodded along, scratching his chin in a patronizing act of concentrating on Beck. "The first two should be easy for you, we're gonna be doing something your famed for, rounding up criminals." Spider-Man continued to nod along. "We've got a select set of prisoners from jail that you put there. All you have to do is put them in the right pit. They each have a colored uniform; each pit will have a matching color. So it's pretty simple." Spider-Man continued to nod. When Beck continued he seemed annoyed. "The catch is that I shall also be attempting to catch them and place them in the pits." Spider-Man continued his nodding and suddenly Quentin snapped at him. "Will you take this seriously?!" Spider-Man stopped nodding.  
"How can I when you're wearing a suit like that? Doesn't that kinda hurt?" he asked annoyingly as the crowd cheered. Quentin scowled and turned to a little box high in the stands where two men sat.

"Start the first challenge!" he yelled. And suddenly the pits lit up brightly with beams up to the ceiling. Spider-Man stared at each of them, red, green, blue and yellow, though the green and the yellow were difficult to differentiate.  
"Lucky I'm not color-blind huh?" Spider-Man said as he heard doors opening at the sides.

Fran cheered as the doors opened and criminals poured out into the ring. She twitched involuntarily as she watched the scum pour into the arena below. Then she overheard the girls behind her. "Yeah that picture's the best; Spider-Man looked so funny like he can't believe what you're doing."  
"Yeah, he probably couldn't believe what we were doing!" laughed the other girl.  
"I like that one, it makes it look like he's perving over you." said the first one again. Fran span around and looked at the two girls behind her.  
"Did you say you've got pictures of Spider-Man and you?" she asked snappily. Te two girls looked up and Mary-Jane spun around to look as well. She seemed angry. The girl with the camera in her hand smiled and turned the screen to show her and Spider-Man. Mary-Jane looked livid and turned angrily back to the competition below while Fran talked to the girls.

Spider-Man dodged a punch from a prisoner and webbed him up and hammer threw him into the corresponding pit. He jumped over two different colored men and webbed their heads and landed, throwing them off over him in the opposite directions perfectly into the pits. He heard a thug running at him from behind and he back flipped behind him and webbed his feet up, he tugged and flung the thug to the floor face first. He looked around the arena and spotted the red pit on the other side. He noticed Beck flying in the middle, grabbing thugs with tube-things on his jet-pack and throwing them into the right place. Spider-Man webbed the jet-pack and used it to launch himself into the air, straight over the rival. Beck looked up and saw Spider-Man spinning in a ball with the thug flying around him yelling out. He reached the red and slam dunked the thug into the pit. No stopping to watch, he webbed and swung down to ground level where he grabbed a green by the back of the collar and launched him into his pit at the other end.

Suddenly a loud siren went off and Spider-Man dropped to the floor and looked around. He noticed a large board and realized that Quentin had reached his score of fifty while he was only on forty. His jaw dropped as his rival cheered himself along with a fair amount of the crowd. "Fine…no holding back this time." he said under his breath. Quentin turned to the box again.

"Start round two!" he yelled smugly. Suddenly four more gates opened and the maximum score went up to one hundred. Spider-Man smiled under his mask as the arena flooded with villains.

Fran glowered in her seat. The girls behind them had shown her all the photos and she'd seen the autographs. SHE was supposed to be the one that went out with him! And here he was, letting smutty women drape themselves all over him! She'd have to have words with him about this.  
Mary-Jane had been silent since she'd seen the photo, and the girl had been clothed in that one! Fran dreaded to think what she'd have done if shed seen the others…

Spider-Man twirled around the arena like a dancer, thugs went flying around him as he webbed, fought and threw his way across the floor. Even Quentin couldn't fail to notice the speed at which Spider-Man's score was increasing.

Spider-Man jumped onto the back of one thug in a yellow outfit and spring boarded off of him, hitting straight into a group of blues who went flying into their pit. The thug he'd used fell into a set of thugs and like bowling pins they toppled each other into the pit where more suddenly joined them as Spider-Man webbed seven thugs up and dropped them into their different pits.

Quentin hovered over everything, picking up thugs and throwing them into their pits at a steady speed. It had worked in the first set where Spider-Man had been using bursts to collect. But now that Spider-Man was on such a roll, he needed a new plan. "Mind you, if he reaches round three he'll be getting a nice little surprise…" said Beck to himself as he grabbed a thug by the ankle and dropped them lazily into the red pit.

Spider-Man picked up a thug with scruffy light blue hair and a yellow costume and was about to throw him when suddenly the siren rang off as his score over did Quentin's. He turned to the thug in his arms and smiled. "Lucky you huh?" he said. You've been saved from going to prison…now run along so that they can…take you to prison!" the thug glared at him.  
"Just you watch, I'm gonna get out, and when I do, you're gonna regret this embarrassment."  
"Yeah I know the hair really needs to be shorter if you're going out in public…" answered Spider-Man.  
"Funny guy." said the thug without a trace of humor. "You're gonna regret this. Mark my words! Shultz won't stay locked up forever!" Spider-Man raised an eyebrow.  
"I think you need to be locked up in the nuthouse…not prison…but that's just Me." said Spider-Man. And then he dropped him into the pit and walked off.

But Shultz didn't fall to the bottom as everyone else had; he grabbed a hold of the slippery edge and ran as hard as he could. He reached the top and ran to the edge of the arena where he watched the two competitors angrily.

"Well done Spider-Man. You've managed to get to the third stage. This will be a challenge of your…so called 'skills'." Quentin spat. Spider-Man raised his hand to where his mouth would be in a whispering gesture.  
"Your parents never hugged you did they?" he said patronizingly. Quentin scowled at him.  
"Let's see who tells the jokes after this last challenge shall we?" asked Beck as the pits entrances were closed up and giant blocks came out from the floor, the walls, and the ceiling. Some floated, while others stood still. A couple acted like elevators, and ALL of them made a pathway from one end of the arena to the other where a giant gun object appeared from the ground. "Welcome, Spider-Man, to the obstacle course!" Quentin shouted impressively. The crowd cheered, Spider-Man clapped and Quentin flew in a circle waving to the cheers before once again facing Spider-Man. "The objective of the course is to reach the laser from the starting line. Several places hold switches to help the way. But for who, that's the gamble. And you'll need to be careful not to be spotted because if I see you I WILL shoot!" explained Quentin. Spider-Man thought about it. He'd got this far, why should he stop now?  
"Ok Becky. You're on!" he answered

He stood upon the first platform and readied himself. He saw the switch upon its wall and got ready to pull it as soon as the first siren went.

The siren signaled and Spider-Man pulled down the switch and started running along the track. He hoped the switch would slant the platforms so that he could reach the path that went straight up. But then the switch made a click noise and the walls flew down into the ground leaving Spider-Man completely open. "Oh bugger." he said as a blast of energy hit him and he flew backwards into the stands. The walls shot back up and he fell forwards to the floor.  
"Oh Spider-Man…did I not mention? You only have three attempts." called Beck happily.

Spider-Man got back to his feet and ran at the last platform, the one which didn't drop its wall. And as the walls started dropping he ran along parallel and rolled onto the last platform where he fell onto the switch and heard it click straight away. He got back to his feet and readied himself for another blast from the laser when suddenly he realized the platform was moving upwards to the joining path.

Not wanting to risk the platform dropping back down he hopped onto the vertical path and ran up along it. He reached the bend and dropped to a crawl to go horizontally. When he reached the end there was another switch and a platform five meters away. He noticed that the platform he was on was separate to the others and it was another elevator and he pressed the switch. It clicked just in time for the first platform of the horizontal path to drop to the floor. Then the next followed it and then Spider-Man realized that the switch had turned off the power to the platforms one by one. He jumped over to the fire meter away platform and hid from a blast of the laser. It soared past his platform and he watched it speed towards the crowd and hit an invisible shield surrounding the arena.

The next part of the path had floors that span every couple of seconds. But after watching it flip faster than the lasers blast, he decided to use the wall instead and save the hassle. "You're a sad little man, Beck." shouted Spider-Man as he reached the next switch.  
"I know you are, but what am I?" shouted Quentin Beck back to him. The crowd laughed and Spider-Man joined them.  
"…I can't believe you just said that." he said.

He pressed the next switch and the platform moved towards the laser to stop at the next pathway, one step closer to Quentin. He walked along onto the first block and suddenly it flipped to face Quentin who smiled and blasted Spider-Man perfectly in the chest. He only had one more life; he needed to make this one count. The block flipped again and Spider-Man got back off onto the original bit where he viewed the flipping. He realized that every second one would flip, then back and the other set would flip. So all he had to do was get from one to the other before it flipped around which he managed pretty easily. He pressed the next switch and the block moved forwards to the next challenge where suddenly another switch presented itself. He stared at it for a second then pressed it to see what happened. And suddenly the track ahead started moved down or up to where it had come out of the arena from. He cursed himself and started hopping from one to the other. They got wider and wider and he had to leap to each of them, timing himself so that he could reach each one without being shot. When he finally reached the end he stared at the switch carefully before pressing it and moving on to the last part of the puzzle.

When he reached the final challenge he was faced with platforms going around in a circle. But each platform also did the same thing as the last one that had lost him a life and flipped towards the laser every second go. He carefully studied the movements of the platforms for a couple for seconds and then jumped quickly to the first one. He stayed on until it started to flip and then jumped to the next one. Then just as it started to flip, he reached the next one. Then the next, then the next, then the next. Then he'd reached the end. He dropped onto the last platform and pressed the last switch which turned off all the others and made the platforms disappear back into the ground.

Spider-Man waved and punched the air as the crowd cheered for him and his win. Quentin however, sat in his laser cockpit and glared at Spider-Man on his dashboard. "You weren't supposed to win…I was…" he mumbled to himself. "Oh no…you won't win! You can't! Set the laser to full power!" he shouted with a mad little laugh. But Spider-Man's spider-sense warned him and he webbed up the lasers barrel. "What? The laser is overheating? How can this be?" Quentin shouted at the dashboard. Spider-Man suddenly appeared upside down on a web line in front of him.  
"Having trouble with your laser Becky? I hear there are pills you can get for that now…" he said sarcastically as he dropped back to the floor and left the arena.

Mary-Jane stood up. Fran joined her with her coke and her popcorn both finished. As they went to leave however, the two girls from behind them suddenly stood up. "Wait, I know you…you're the women from 'Screams' aren't you?" asked the one with the signature book. Fran grinned and Mary-Jane smiled.  
"Yes we are." answered Mary-Jane. The girls grinned.  
"Can we have your autograph?" asked the other girl. Mary-Jane smiled.  
"Sure." she answered, taking the book. She opened it to the free page and saw Spider-Mans signature on the opposite page. It burned at her. But she wrote in her signature and handed the book to Fran who happily did hers and gave it back to the two girls.  
"Thank you so much!" said the girls; "We'll let you leave before anyone else recognizes you." they quickly added in a whisper. Mary-Jane smiled at them and her and Fran left for Fran's house to MySpace the two girls and find out their intentions for Spider-Man.


	4. Chapter 4: Through the fog

Spider-Man sat on a roof and looked around his city like a boy in a playground. It was his responsibility, yes, but it was also one heck of a rollercoaster. You couldn't get the same thrill anywhere else as when you first dropped off the building. And as his spider-sense tingled at the base of his skull, he readied himself for the leap.

Suddenly there was a little noise behind him and he turned around to see a little can rolling towards him. For a second curiosity overruled common sense and he walked cautiously over to it. As he picked it up and he turned it over in his hands, it didn't tick, didn't make any noise or notion of attack. But then there was a noise like a silent pistol and the can exploded in his hands covering him in a thick gas. He coughed as it chocked him and his eyes watered as it clogged his mask. He stared around in the fog for a threat, though he knew his spider-sense was his only real option now. He closed his eyes for a second and breathed in slowly. And a hand was placed upon his shoulder. He stood still as he felt its grip tighten, but his spider-sense lay quiet and he turned around. The hand was tanned, with small scratches upon them, and a small bracelet of hair sat at the wrist. But then suddenly another identical hand launched out of the smoke and struck Spider-Man hard across the face. His head snapped back and as he put his head back to the front it hurt to move his jaw. Then a face appeared in front of him, a big moustache sat upon a grinning mouth, below it sat a goatee with long stubble stretching to the hair that sat in a neat square on his head. Through the fog Spider-Man could see a funny lion style shirt as well but no details stuck in his popping head. The face grinned at him for a second. Then opened wide and leered at him, "Boo!"


End file.
